


Foecundus viventem

by BiffElderberry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: "I brought you a treat," Grindelwald said."I don't want it," Graves replied. Anything that Grindelwald offered him had to be a trap."Oh? But you've been so lonely," Grindelwald sighed. He wrapped his arms around the boy's midriff, hand sliding up his chest. "I thought you could use a boy to breed."





	Foecundus viventem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saff__rnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saff__rnn/gifts).



 Percival Graves barely bothered to look up when he heard the door to his cell open. It was doubtlessly his captor again, here to gloat or try to get more information on how to continue to deceive the MACUSA. Really it was pathetic.   
  
"Who is that?" Someone asked tentatively. His voice was high and soft - hesitant. Like he wasn't sure what he was doing here. Percival looked up slowly, not giving his captor the satisfaction of shocking him.   
  
The boy accompanying Grindelwald gasped. "Mr. Graves he looks just like you."  Percival looked over the boy. He was tall, lanky - Percival thought he had seen him with the second salemers. He was maybe 18, maybe.    
  
He didn't appear to be under some sort of curse, or control, but he clung to Grindelwald. Supporter? No he seemed to confused. Besides he had called Grindelwald 'Mr. Graves.' Grindelwald had charmed him here then. Which lead to the question, why would Grindelwald risk disclosing his stolen identity by bringing this boy to see his captive.  
  
"What do you want, Grindelwald?" Graves growled. He tried to sound bored, like he didn't really give a rat's ass that Grindelwald and the boy where there. Not that it was convincing his voice sounded gravely more like he hadn't used it for the past week - which was accurate. Grindelwald's visits were rare, and as Graves found that talking to the peeling wallpaper was unstimulating conversation he found himself silent and brooding often.   
  
"I brought you a treat," Grindelwald replied, his slight germanic accent clipping his words. He managed to speak clearly most of the time, while pretending he was Graves. It was only in moments like this when he let his guard down that his accent reappeared.   
  
"What's going on?" The boy asked, stepping away from Grindelwald, but Grindelwald didn't let him get far. He grasped the boy's wrist, pulling him into his arms. He turned the boy so he was looking at Graves.   
  
"I don't want it," Graves replied. Anything that Grindelwald offered him had to be a trap.   
  
"Oh? But you've been so lonely," Grindelwald sighed. He wrapped his arms around the boys midriff, hand sliding up his chest. "I thought you could use a boy to breed."   
  
The boy's eyes widened as he heard that. "M-Mr. Graves I... I must have given you the wrong impression." he tried to pull out of Grindelwald's hands, but Grindelwald held him tightly against him. His arm slid higher up his chest, cupping around his chin.   
  
"No, thank you," Graves replied, faking indifference.   
  
"I'm not asking," Grindelwald growled. He pulled his wand from his belt holster, holding it against the boy's body. The boy was shaking in Grindelwald's arms.   
  
"Don't you want him to fuck you?" Grindelwald asked the boy, his voice barely above a whisper, just enough for Graves to hear him. "Hmm?" His hand slid lower, cupping the boy's crotch. "You can pretend all you want, but you know you want it." He turned his head in, burying his face in the boy's neck.   
  
"What do you get out of this?" Graves growled, interrupting Grindelwald's molestation of the boy.   
  
"Hm, a free show?"   
  
"You're sick," the boy tried to shirk out of Grindelwald's grasp again, but Grindelwald held on like a vice.   
  
"Foecundus viventem," Grindelwald muttered, flicking his wand at the boy's midriff.   
  
"Ah!" the boy dropped to the ground, Grindelwald no longer hold him up. He wrapped his arms around his middle, curling in on himself.  Percival could hear the spell working as the boy writhed.   
  
"So what do you say?" Grindelwald asked, grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him up. The boy winced, still trying to pull away.   
  
"Still no," Percival replied, he turned away from Grindelwald, bracing himself for the curse that was inevitably coming.   


"Crucio."   
  


Percival gritted his teeth as he felt his blood turn to magma in his veins. He stared directly into Grindelwald's eyes, refusing to let the other man see him in pain. He wouldn't give the dark wizard that sort of satisfaction. Pain laced through his body, but Percival fought through it. 

He breathed deeply as the curse lifted. 

"Is that all you've got?" He asked Grindelwald, smirking. He could feel sweat drip down his face, and his body was shaking but he hadn't given in. 

"Crucio," Grindelwald snarled again. 

Another wave of agony washed over Percival. He could feel himself shake with it. His body finally gave out, slumping sideways, but still he refused to make a noise. 

He slowly sat back upright after the curse lifted. He could taste copper in his mouth. He spat, blood coloring his saliva. He had bitten his tongue during the curse. He shrugged it off, it wasn't the worst injury he had ever received during torture. 

"Are you ready to give in?" Grindelwald asked.

"No," Graves replied. 

"Crucio." Percival waited for the pain to wash over him again, but it didn't. 

The boy screamed, falling from Grindelwald's arms. He writhed on the ground as the spell took hold.

"Stop it!" Percival demanded before his brain had a chance to tell his mouth not too. 

With a flick of his wand Grindelwald stopped the spell, leaving the boy in a sobbing pile at his feet. 

"So you'll do it?" Grindelwald asked, wand still pointing at the boy. 

"Yes, you sick fuck," Percival spat. He knew he shouldn't. He knew that Grindelwald had something else up his sleeve. But he couldn't watch him make the boy suffer more. 

Some part of his brain reminded Percival that in order to end the curse he had agreed to rape the boy, and was that really better than letting Grindelwald crucio him? 

At least he would be able to moderate the experience for the boy, Percival reasoned. 

"Well get on with it," Grindelwald snapped, kicking the boy closer to Percival. Graves ignored his outburst, crawling closer to the boy, the chain on his ankle clanking.

"Hi," he said softly shaking the boy's shoulder. The boy slowly opened his eyes, taking Percival's breath away. In another world Percival would have liked to take this slow. To treat the boy properly or at least buy him dinner first. "What's your name?" he asked. 

'Cr-Credence," the boy stuttered, shirking away from Percival.

"Shh, it's okay Credence," Percival continued, scooting closer. "You can call me Percival." he loathed people calling him by his first name, but as Credence was already calling Grindelwald "Mr. Graves" he thought it best to avoid any more confusion for the boy.  "Can you sit up?" He helped the boy up slowly, Credence wincing with every move. "Good, now onto your hands and knees." 

"Please no," the boy pleaded, "Mr. Graves don't let him-" he stopped though with one harsh look from Grindelwald. 

"It's okay," Percival soothed, running a hand down Credence's spine. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf. "It'll be over before you know it." Percival promised. 

Credence sobbed as Percival undid his pants. Percival pulled them down just enough to reveal the boy's ass. 

"I need something to slick him up with," Percival said, looking up at Grindelwald. 

"No," Grindelwald replied.

"I'm not doing this without-"

"Cru-"

"Fine," Percival huffed, before Grindelwald could hit Credence with the spell. He didn't have many options. He could use spit, but in his experience that was never quite enough. He didn't want to hurt the boy anymore than he had to. He could jerk off and use his own ejaculation, but Percival was under no delusions about his own age. If he managed to get off now in order to slick the boy up he wouldn't be able to get it up for the rest of the act, and he was sure Grindelwald wouldn't accept that. 

There was one other option though...

"Shh," Percival soothed, as he leaned over the boy. He spat into his own hand, before wrapping his hand around Credence's cock. Credence jumped as he felt Percival's hand on his body.

"Have you ever done this before?" Percival asked, slowly working his hand up and down Credence's cock. 

"N-no," Credence stuttered, Percival could barely see the blush coloring his cheeks.

"Never even touched yourself?" Percival asked, he used his free hand to fondle Credence's balls before pushing it up Credence's chest, under his shirt. He pulled Credence back off his hands so he was kneeling. 

"Ah," Credence gasped as Percival ran his hand over the head of his cock. "Never," he breathed, "Ma would kill me if I had." 

Fuck he was going to hell, Percival realized. He hoped he could at least take Grindelwald with him, even if it was the last thing he did. 

Percival wished for different circumstances. Credence wasn't entirely unattractive to him, in fact had they met elsewhere, had the boy not been a nomag, Percival would have lusted after him, perhaps even seduced him. But yet here they were in a grimly lit basement, with that bastard forcing them to mate like animals. 

Percival worked his free hand between the two of them. He slowly circled Credence's hole.

"Ah!" Credence gasped as Percival breached him. Percival slid his finger deeper, searching for Credence's prostate.

Credence was now quivering in his arms. He was getting close, right on the edge. Percival slid his hand over the head of Credence's cock, rubbing the head. 

Credence whimpered as his orgasm washed over him. Percival carefully caught his orgasm in his hand. 

"Shh, it's okay," He whispered, as Credence went boneless in his arms. He pulled his finger out of the boy's ass. He slowly pushed the boy forward, back onto his hands and knees.

Percival quickly undid his pants pulling his own cock out. He would be lying if he said jerking the boy off hadn't effected him. He was rock hard. He grunted as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, smearing the boy's come across it.

"No," Credence whimpered as Percival slid a finger back into him. He tried to scramble away from Percival, but his arms gave out on him. Percival braced himself, as he slid a second finger in alongside the first. He ignored the boy's whimpering as he stretched his hole. 

He needed to make this as easy as possible for Credence. He wrapped his free hand around his own cock, slowly stroking  as he finished prepping the boy. His breath came harshly as he worked himself closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Finally satisfied that Credence could take him Percival pulled his fingers out of the boy. He gave his cock two more strokes before lining himself up. 

"AH!" Credence gasped, body going rigid as Percival pushed in.

"Shh," Percival tried to calm him, "Relax it'll hurt less," he continued. He finally had pushed the head of his cock in. The boy was as tight as a vice. It wouldn't take him long to come. He thrust in softly just enough to give him a bit of stimulation. 

His orgasm was right on the edge, he could almost get there and get this over for the both of them. 

"gallus restringer," Grindelwald hissed. There was a flash of light, and suddenly Percival felt a tight ring form at the base of his cock "Wouldn't want you to finish too early, now would we?" 

"You're an asshole," Percival growled. 

"You can come when he does," Grindelwald offered. This was going to take too long for him to leave the boy half collapsed like he was. He pulled out and rolled Credence over. 

Percival didn't want to do this like this. He didn't want Credence to have to look at him or Grindelwald who still towered above them. He didn't want to subject Credence to the intimacy of it all. He most definitely didn't want to look at Credence's tear streaked face and face the reality that he had caused those tears. But it'd be easier for Credence, at least physically.

He pushed back in, slowly working his way into the warm heat of Credence's body. He focused his vision on a spot above Credence's shoulder, refusing to look at his face as he speed up his hips. He ignored the way Credence whimpered as he fucked him. 

Percival wrapped his hand around Credence's flaccid cock and started jerking it. Credence whimpered trying to pull away from Percival. He was still too sensitive for this.

Slowly Credence's whimpers turn to whines as his cock hardened in Percival's hand. Percival changed the angle he was thrusting at, trying to find the boy's prostate.  

"Ah!" Credence gasped, back arching as Percival found it. He whimpered, legs scrambling as Percival continued to thrust against it. Percival let go of Credence's cock, grabbing his hips with both hands.

"Touch yourself," he told the boy. Credence nodded, biting his lip. He tentatively wrapped a hand around his cock, slowly stroking himself. 

God that's hot, Percival thought, watching the boy play with himself. Credence groaned, his hand speeding up, searching for his orgasm. His eyes drifted closed, and his body shook as he brought himself closer and closer. 

"Ah," Percival groaned, as Credence clamped around him like a vice. They boy's eyes snapped open as his orgasm washed over him. Percival wanted the image of the boy's orgasming to stay with him forever. 

"Finite," Grindelwald said, removing the spell he had cast on Percival earlier. 

Percival's orgasm hit him like a train. He thrust deep into Credence, his toes curling as he came. 

He was vaguely aware of Grindelwald grunting behind him, before he felt something wet hit the back of his neck. He wrinkled his nose, at a complete loss for what to say. 

"Thanks for the show," Grindelwald smirked. "I'll just leave that with you, in case you want a second round." 

Percival didn't move until he heard the door click as Grindelwald left. 

The first thing he did was wipe Grindelwald’s come off the back of his neck with the spare cloth he had found a few days ago. Second he tended to the boy. Credence’s eyes were closed and he was breathing softly. That was good, Percival wasn’t sure he could face him just yet. He slid the boy’s trousers back up over his ass and fastened them. 

One he had put himself back together Percival returned to his corner of the room, it had the best vantage point to see both the door Grindelwald always used and the rest of the room. 

Grindelwald was up to something, Percival knew that much. He might be a complete bastard, murdering psychopath but him bringing Percival Credence didn’t fit. He had cast a spell on Credence early on, before he had started torturing them to get what he wanted. 

" Foecundus viventem ,” Percival muttered, rolling the spell over his head. He knew half the spell at least. Foecundus was a spell used occasionally to help wizards bear children. 

“Viventem,” Percival sighed. He didn’t recognize that part of the spell but it seemed fairly obvious. Grindelwald had put something in Credence. Something he need Percival to fertilize. 

Percival had to take care of Credence. Credence might be a nomags, but Grindelwald had dragged him into their world, and now Percival he had to help the boy. He would get them out of there. He would get Credence to a healer, and get whatever it was that Grindelwald had put in him out. He just had to find a way out first. 


End file.
